You Did What?
by chocoyum4
Summary: Gregor and friends plus Sydney OENB are dying of boredom. What new and interestig games will come? Hilarity ensured! Haha R&R T cause I'm paranoid! P.S. THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL! On hiatus indefinetly
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The palace was silent, the only noise coming form the occasional guard and the crackling torches. Not a single soul would have noticed the shadows of sneaky teenagers and their friends moving silently through the palace.

One by one they all made it to Luxa's chambers.

Sydney and Aurora were already there because they were staying in her rooms. Gregor and Howard were next to arrive, and shortly after Ares flew in with Hazard and Mareth on his back. Next to arrive were Dulcet and Ripred.

Luxa motioned for Sydney to stand and speak. Sydney stood before her friends and cleared her throat. "We have called you here," she began, "to discuss what we are going to be doing now considering there is no war and no new prophecy. That and the fact that we're all bored to tears." Sydney looked at each one of her friends. "Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?"

Again Sydney looked at her friends each of them staring blankly at her. Hazard slowly raised his hand. "Yes Hazard what's your suggestion?"

"Well..." Hazard said drawing out the word, "we could play this game I learned about in the Overland." he said slowly. The others stared at him intently. "It's called Spin the Bottle." he finished.  
Gregor and Howard exchanged smiles then glares. Luxa rolled her eyes at the two and Sydney blushed slightly. Dulcet and Mareth had confused looks on their faces, and as usual you couldn't tell what the bats were thinking, and Ripred looked indifferent. Hazard looked at each face eagerly waiting for some sign his idea had been accepted. Finally Luxa took it upon herself to answer the nine year old boy. "Maybe," she said looking into his lime-green eyes, "but why do we not wait and see if anyone else has an idea." The boy nodded as each of the creatures sat quietly thinking.

Gregor's face brightened as he got an idea. "We could play Truth or Dare" he said. Some of the others nodded their head in agreement.

Mareth mentioned Would You Rather and that got a few nods as well.

"I've got it!" Sydney told the others excitedly. "It's a game we used to play back home. It combines Would You Rather and Truth or Dare, and we can even use a bottle to pick the turns!" Since this game combined all their ideas it go the most signs of approval.

"How do you play it?" Dulcet asked.

"Well the person who spins the bottle has to think of a Would You Rather question. The choices must be dares that the person who the bottle landed on has to choose from, and then do. After the dare is done the person who did it spins the bottle." Sydney explained the others nodded their understanding. "There are a couple of rules you must follow though." a few groans escaped the group, "No life threatening situations and no making people take clothing off or do certain things with the opposite gender. These are just precautions so that no one dies or has todo anything _to _uncomfortable." she explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Ripred told her. Sydney smiled.

"Ok then let's get started!" Sydney said as they all gathered around in a circle to play the game. Just as Ares was about to spin the bottle a shadow elongated by the torch light hit the wall behind Ares, Aurora, Ripred, and Dulcet. They looked up as a voice coming from the shadow said "Not so fast! Either I'm playing or Vikus will hear of your plans." the rest of the group turned to see Stellovet standing behind them grinning evilly.

Most of the group groaned inwardly then exchanged glances. None of them wanted this meeting or anything else for that matter to leave this room. Who knew what would happen here! At last Howard spoke "If you must ruin this then stay. I'm assuming you heard the rules?" she nodded cheekily at her brother and sat down on the other side of Gregor by Ares. Luxa sat on the other side glaring at her cousin with Sydney beside her and Howard between Sydney and Mareth, and Hazard by him.

Ares spun the bottle and it landed on Ripred. "Would you rather announce your undying love and affection to a crawler or sing nursery songs in a council meeting?" he asked with his signature 'huh huh' of laughter.

Ripred was speechless but shot a glare at Ares. The humans shook with laughter and tears were rolling down Gregor's cheeks because he knew that Ripred hated crawlers almost as much as he hated singing. As the laughter died down Sydney rose from the circle and came back with two scrolls, a quill, and an ink bottle. "I have to write these down." she told them and they agreed. Mostly.

Ripred shot her a glare as well then cleared his throat and answered. "I'll do the first one." he grumbled as Sydney scribbled down his dare. Ripred looked murderous as he spun the bottle waiting for his first victim. To his delight it landed on Gregor who groaned. Ripred laughed evilly as he took stock of his prey. "My dear little Rager, would you rather attempt Michael Jackson's Thriller dance in your underwear in front of the entire city in the Arena? Or sing Hanna Montana's hit 'He Could be the One' while wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra?"

Gregor's face reddened as he thought about his choices. "I'll do the second one" he mumbled and the group erupted in laughter.

"I have one question" Howard said wiping tears from his eyes, "Where exactly did you get a grass skirt and coconut bra?" and they doubled over in laughter again.

"We'll just say I have my ways." Ripred grinned cheekily before leaving to get Gregor's clothes. Once he go back Gregor grabbed the clothing a stalked to the bathroom in Luxa's chambers.

Everyone watched the entrance to the room waiting for Gregor to emerge. Finally they saw his head poke out from the bathroom. His face reddened as he emerged and walked quickly to the center of the room.

"Smooth talkin  
soul rockin" Gregor sang

"He could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the oooonnnnee!" he finished and the group erupted in cheers and fits of laughter.

Gregor bowed a couple of times before he quickly ran to the bathroom to change back into his other clothes. He had an evil grin on his face as he spun the bottle.

To his disappointment it landed on Aurora. He sighed, Gregor didn't really want to do anything bad to her because they were pretty good friends. That and she was Luxa's bond.

Gregor's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a would you rather dare. Finally he thought of one. "Aurora, would you rather eat earwax or go without speaking for a week?" granted it wasn't very good but it was all Gregor could think of on short notice.

Aurora thought for a moment and then decided, "I will eat the earwax."

"Umm ok, anyone want to give up some earwax?" Gregor asked. Everyone looked around at the group.

Ripred sighed and dug his claw around in his ear and came out with a wad of earwax. Aurora gulped and held her breath as she bent over to put it in her mouth.

The guys watched eagerly while the girls hid their faces. Aurora took a bite and tired to swallow but it had stuck to her mouth. She grimaced and used her tongue to pry it off the roof of her mouth. She gagged as it slid down her throat, but it went down.

The guys started laughing at the faces the girls made although they wouldn't have been laughing so loud that they didn't hear the guards starting to make their way towards the royal quarters.

The bats heads flew up and the group became silent. "Alright guys we'll continue this tomorrow night. Oh and Ripred you have to do your dare during the day before we meet up again is that clear?" Sydney said, Ripred nodded his head, "Ok good we'll all be watching. We will begin with Aurora spinning the bottle. I hear the guards again everyone scatter and we'll see you again same time same place."

The others nodded their agreement and went silently one by one back to their rooms.

When Sydney reviewed the list it looked something like this.

( ) show love and affection to a crawler- R

(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr

(Check) eat earwax-Au

**What do you think? Is it junk should I continue. Is it even slightly funny? If you do like it tell me who you want to be picked and/or some ideas for would you rather dares (wyrd) If you don't know who Sydney is I suggest that you read Old Endings New Begginings it explains it. Or not it doesn't really matter it just makes a few more things make since. R&R!! =)****Thanks! God bless ~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy! Mwahahahaha!! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Luxa and Sydney sat on the floor where the circle had been the night before and replayed the day's events in their minds.

One of the crawler ambassadors had been in the city for business when Ripred strode up to her a big fish in his mouth. He set it before the crawler's feet and bowed down to her.

"I cannot keep you out of my thoughts," Ripred said still bowing to the crawler, "I think I am in love, your beauty is like no other, your fragrance a perfume all its own. I love you sweet darling."

If crawlers could look surprised this one did, "That is flattering," she told Ripred," but I have a husband young gnawer."

Ripred's face fell then lit up again, "Why don't we run away together?" he asked the crawler.

"No, that is my final answer, do not ask me again."

Ripred's eyes filled with tears; "I thought you loved me." he turned to go all the while glaring at the 10 other beings in the room then left. The crawler left as well muttering something that came close to "Stupid drunkard, he should know better wait till my husband hears about this."

As soon as she was gone everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Sydney and Luxa smiled at the memory, not a single person in the group would ever let Ripred live down his spectacular performance.

The others began to file in and once all were accounted for Aurora took the bottle and spun it. The group watched eagerly hoping it would land on anyone but them.

The bottle slowly came to a stop in front of Howard. Sydney smiled at him encouragingly while Stellovet, Luxa, and Gregor were busy giggling. Although Gregor would deny that's what he was doing.

Aurora thought for a moment and said with the soft purr of her voice "Howard, would you rather do your wonderful break dancing routine or come to the next meetings wearing a dress?"

Howard sighed and thought. Sydney whispered to Luxa, "What break dancing routine?"

Luxa smiled, "Well a few years ago at one of the family picnics Howard was chosen to present something to the family. He chose break dancing as his from of talent it was really funny." Sydney smiled at the thought of Howard doing something like that.

Finally Howard decided, "I'll break dance." He told them.

The others in the circle began laughing as they scooted back to give Howard some room.

He began with the worm front then back then he jumped up and started doing the can opener. About 3 minutes later he tripped and fell his head landing in Sydney's lap as she shook with laughter.

Some of the others in the group had tears in their eyes as Howard stood up his face red from embarrassment and the exercise he had just done.

Howard quickly returned to his spot and spun the bottle it landed on Luxa. Howard grinned evilly at his cousin. "Luxa would you rather try to snitch something from the kitchens or run through the halls screaming for everybody to get out of the way because you have to relieve yourself."

Luxa groaned, she could either humiliate herself before all the people in the palace or try to steal food from the crazy cook Lidia. Neither was a good idea. She sighed, "I suppose I shall try my luck in the kitchens," she told them, then gave a fierce glare to Howard.

The group snuck down the hallway towards the kitchen and waited outside the door. Luxa slid silently through the doorway and made her way to the pastries. She opened the lid to one of the baskets and slid her hand inside while looking around for Lidia.

She managed to slip one of the delicacies out was creeping out the door when a burst of air made her stop. She gulped and looked around once more fear showing on her pale face.

Then Lidia attacked. Her wooden spoon slapped Luxa's hand as Luxa tried to get away from the crazy woman. Lidia stepped in front of her to stop Luxa's escape.

"Give me the pastry." Lidia growled her silver hair sticking wildly out of her bun. Luxa nodded and put the pastry into Lidia's waiting hand. The cook inspected it and then nodded for Luxa to leave, but not before she wacked her on the head with her spoon to remind her never to steal from her kitchen.

Luxa ran sheepishly out of the kitchen and then with the rest of the group she ran back to her chambers.

When they returned they all fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Luxa glared at them all and cradled the hand that Lidia hit. Then she spun the bottle. It landed on Mareth who swallowed uneasily.

Luxa grinned sweetly and thought about what she could make him do. "Mareth would you rather…"

* * *

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

(Check) _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_( )……………………………………………..-M_

**Vell vhat do you tink? Vhat do you vant Mareth to do? Please tell me so dat I know vhat to do. Tanks to all that reviewed!! Espcially Elsquirto who gave me the idea for Howard =) I'm also looking for a beta reader. I know dat dis chapter is short but it vill be longer next time. So send me your ideas!! God bless!! ~chocoyum4~ p.s. it is so much fun talking in that voice! haha ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) Mwahahahaha!! ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Luxa smiled sweetly and thought about what she could make him do "Mareth would you rather ride a rat like a Flier or borrow Perdita's formal clothing and do an entire training routine in the clothing?" Luxa finished.

Mareth glared, "If I were to ride a rat like a Flier the rat would rip my head off."

"Ripred wouldn't do that." Luxa said grinning.

"No, Ripred would rip my other leg off." Mareth retorted.

"That's right Ripred would rip Mareth's other leg off." Ripred said.

"I suppose I will ask Perdita for her dress clothes." Mareth mumbled.

"What was that?" Luxa asked.

"All right I will do the routine in Perdita's dress clothes!" Mareth shouted. Everyone looked around and waited for the guards to come into the room. They didn't and the group started laughing Mareth growled which of course made the group laugh harder.

"When must I do this Luxa?" Mareth asked her, she thought for a moment.

"You must ask Perdita during Early Day and you must perform it during training." Luxa told him.

Mareth sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Stellovet.

"Stellovet would you rather shave a bat or paint your teeth blue?" Mareth asked her.

"If I paint my teeth blue Father would kill me!!" Stellovet said.

Mareth grinned evilly, "Then I suppose you must shave a bat."

Stellovet sighed "Yes, I suppose I will, but who shall my victim be?"

"You could always do Hephaestus." Ares suggested, "After all no one likes him any ways and his bond is atrocious as well." The group stared.

"Ares that is the most I have ever heard you speak!" Luxa exclaimed.

"You actually use the word atrocious?" Gregor asked. Ares nodded.

"Yes that is a good idea thank you Ares." Stellovet said then went to get the clipping sheers. She came back and Ares led them all to Hephaestus' quarters.

Stellovet gulped, "Ok, here goes." She whispered and went into the room. Everyone was silent and they could hear the quiet snip-snip of the clipping sheers. Then they heard the sheers drop and Stellovet ran out. As the group ran down the hall they could hear the screech of Hephaestus as he discovered what had been done.

When they reached Luxa's rooms she asked, "Did you get it all?"

Stellovet laughed quietly," No, there is a giant heart on his chest and a strip of fur left on his head."

Everyone in the circle laughed at their good fortune all though they were sure to hear many accounts of the story in the morning.

Stellovet spun the bottle, it landed on Hazard. "Hazard isn't there a little girl in your class named Luna that you fancy?" Hazard gulped and nodded, "Well Hazard would you rather kidnap her or go up in front of your class tomorrow and give the announcement that you fancy her?"

Hazard looked nervous as he thought it out, "I will make the announcement during class tomorrow." The boy sighed. "Maybe she won't hate me."

"Why would she hate you Hazard?" Luxa asked him.

"Well I tried to give her a cool rock I found and when I tossed it well it accidently hit her best friend."

"Oh Hazard, she will not hate because of this and as you said, it was an accident." The boy smiled at Luxa's words and spun the bottle and it stopped on Dulcet.

Hazard grinned, "Dulcet would you rather have a nervous breakdown in the nurseries or finally reveal who you fancy."

Dulcet's face turned red and she glanced over at Mareth then back at Hazard. "I will not have a nervous breakdown in the nurseries they would never let me back in, and I have to think of the children of course so I will reveal whom I fancy."

"This must stay in this room." She said glaring at each and every person in the circle.

"I must admit that I like…."

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_( ) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_( ) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_( ) tell group who they like-D_

**You guys like? Haha review if you want to know who Dulcet likes!! Oh and thanks to roughdiamond5 and Mystic Lightning for their suggestions! =) So give me your ideas!! Luv you guys! ~chocoyum4~ P.S. I'm still looking for a beta reader and I know this chapter is short most will end up being only about 800-900 words. I'll try to make them as long as possible though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TUC (sad day) I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing (yay!). (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy! OMG!! Snow!! There is six inches of snow on the ground!!! Yay! this is a really big deal for those of you people up north you probably think this is nothing but I live in the snow deprived part of Texas so this is extreamly awesome!! **

**Chapter 4**

"This must stay in this room." She said glaring at each and every person in the circle.

"I must admit that I like Mareth" She blushed and ran out of the room. The group looked at each other and shrugged Mareth's face turned red.

"I suppose this concludes this late day's meeting." Luxa said, "I will see you all tomorrow night, and remember to do your dares!" she smiled and they all went to bed.

* * *

We now join young Hazard in his classroom at school. The horn has just been blown and the students have taken their seats.

Hazard raised his hand and looked around the classroom. His eyes landed on Luna. "Yes Hazard?" the teacher asked him.

Hazard gulped, "I have an announcement to make." He stood went to the front of the room, "Luna, I've wanted to say this for a very long time, I think your really pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna blushed and nodded and the teacher gave Hazard detention for disrupting the class. "Well um that was a very interesting announcement, but let's try to leave our social lives out of the classroom. Is that fine with you Hazard?" Hazard nodded and returned to his seat.

Now our little posse of readers goes to join Mareth as he looks for Perdita.

Mareth was walking through the palace looking for his friend. She hadn't been in the Arena or the High Hall, or even the weapons room. He finally stopped in front of her room in the palace and knocked on the wall. Perdita came out with her training clothes on.

_Oh no. she cannot be training when I must do this. Please let her be going on patrol. _"Did you need something Mareth?" Perdita asked him.

"Um yes. Do you happen to have your formal clothing? I need to borrow it for something um important."

"Yes, I will get them now." She said slowly. She went back into her room and returned with her pink floor length dress and sash. Mareth thanked her, took the clothes, and walked down to his own rooms to change before training.

Mareth poked his head around the corner of the hallway and signaled for Andromeda to come and take him to the Arena. She did not question his clothing choice and flew him straight to the Arena where Mareth was the last to arrive. He sighed and entered.

The Arena went silent and you could see Perdita near the back burning with anger. Luxa stepped forward and trying not to laugh asked, "Mareth you were scheduled for a demonstration today were you not?" Mareth nodded, "Are you ready to proceed?" again Mareth nodded and took his place at the center of the Arena.

He jumped up in the air and began a series of difficult flips and twits then he pulled his sword out of the folds of Perdita's dress and began an attack on the dummies placed strategically around the Arena. The crowd ooed and ahhed at his demonstration they wondered how he was able to do it without his other leg, but what the crowd didn't know was that he had been secretly practicing with the use of his prosthetic leg.

He finished and the crowd applauded him, but when they again took stock of what he was wearing began to laugh. Perdita, steam almost visibly coming out of her ears, made her way through the crowd to Mareth.

"This is what you need the use of my formal clothing for!" Mareth's face turned red. He nodded and leapt into the air and Andromeda carried him back to the High Hall where he changed back into his normal clothes and returned Perdita's clothes to her room.

* * *

Again the group met in Luxa's rooms, Dulcet was the last to arrive because she was still embarrassed about the night before. The group said nothing about her confession but just got in a circle and handed the bottle to Dulcet. She spun and it landed on Ares.

"Ares would you rather make an outlandish comment at the council meeting tomorrow or paint your claws pink?"

Ares sighed, "I will make a comment at the council meeting because painting my claws pink would give away my position to others. Wait a moment am I even going to be allowed in the council meeting tomorrow?"

Dulcet nodded and smiled, "Yes because Gregor will be there so you are allowed to go." Ares nodded and grabbed the bottle.

Everyone had gone once already Ares was secretly hoping it would land on his bond. That would make an interesting would you rather dare.

Ares spun the bottle and to his delight it landed on Gregor who groaned.

"Gregor would you rather pretend to fall asleep and start snoring in the council meeting tomorrow," Ares said using the new information he had gained on his bond," or steal Vikus' cane."

"Um, uh, I think I'll pretend to sleep because I like Vikus." He said then realizing how he said it he added quickly, "As a friend and he's an old man."

Gregor sighed and spun the bottle, it landed on Luxa.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_( ) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_( ) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

**Ok probably not some of my best work and I'm extreamly sorry for that. I really wanted to update today and as of now I'm sick =( but I updated! So review with more suggestions!! haha and thanks to Evil Gregor the Overlander and Mystic Lightning! ~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's(late) Day!! Sadly I don't own TUC but I do own Sydney and the game. OK my computer really really hates me. Ya I know it's a really bad excuse for not updateing but it's true. I wanted to post this on Sunday but as I said before my computer hates me so ya.**

** Woop woop! haha here's the new chappy! **

**Chapter 5**

Gregor gulped. "Um hey Luxa, so how's it going? Ya ok so um would you rather um kiss me or Howard?"

"Well that should be an easy one." Luxa said and kissed him on the lips.

"Aww." Said the group in unison. Luxa glared at them. She spun the bottle it landed on Ripred. Ripred smiled his most innocent looking smile.

Luxa grinned evilly, "Ripred would you rather dive into the Waterway and bring up one of the lobsters you used to try and take over the fount or go on a diet."

Ripred gasped, "No! Not a diet anything but a diet! No one shall touch my shrimp in cream sauce or they shall die!" Gregor and Luxa exchanged glances. Ripred cleared his throat, "I think I will choose the first one."

The bats made several trips to the Waterway and back to get everyone there. The humans and bats stood on a ledge with Ripred who was about to dive into the water. "One, two, three!" he shouted and plunged into the water. He came back up moments later with a giant lobster.

Ripred shook and sprayed water on everyone before he introduced the lobster. "Everyone this is Bob. Say hi to Bob."

"Hi Bob." The group said.

"Yo what's up in da foshizzle? Word to all y'alls mamas and daddys." Bob greeted them.

"So um Bob what was it like during the invasion of the Fount?" Howard asked.

"Dog it was beast. All dem peeps runnin an screamin man it was off the huzzle!"

"Oh um ok. Does anyone understand what he is saying?" Howard asked his friends.

"I do," Sydney spoke up, "What? So I speak gangster don't judge me!" the others shrugged. "Sup mah homi sorry bout mah peeps but dey just doesn't have my skizzizles. Anyways I'm gonna be da translator is dat cool?"

"Foshizzle mah skizzles!" Bob said.

"That means for sure that's cool." Sydney translated. They nodded and looked warily at each other.

"BOOOOOBBBBB!" they heard a voice call out from the distance. Bob froze.

"Yes Linda?"

"Get your gigantic crustacean tush down here now!" Linda yelled.

"Yes dear." Bob sighed wearily, "Sorry dudes maybe another time." He said before jumping back into the Waterway.

"Well that was certainly different." Stellovet said the others agreed and they flew back to Regalia.

Linda was dragging him by the tail back down to the bottom of the Waterway. Bob crossed his claws and once Linda had walked out of his room he began planning.

* * *

_Those humans never even asked if I wanted to play! That is so not cool! They will pay! Pay! _ "Muahahahaha!" Bob laughed wickedly.

"Bob, shut your face!" Linda shouted.

"Meh!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing dear." _I said meh! And yes it is a word you can look it up on google! So ha stupid voices in my head.  
What there are no voices in your I mean my head._

_Then why am I having a conversation with 'myself' in my head? Hmm answer me that question!_

_I can't._

_Then stay away you creepy stalker!_

* * *

Everyone returned to Luxa's room after their interesting encounter with Bob the unstable giant lobster.

"Well I suppose we should call it a night. We have a council meeting tomorrow and we can't have anyone falling asleep during it. Well except Gregor. So I will see you all tomorrow." The group dispersed and waited excitedly for the council meeting.

Gregor and Ares waited nervously for the meeting to begin. They had no idea what exactly was going to take place. Finally Luxa and Vikus entered the room and the entire council went silent.

"We have called this meeting to discuss what is to be done about the decreasing amount of shrimp in the Waterway." Luxa began.

Ripred looked like he was about to faint _no more shrimp in cream sauce? What has this world come to?_ "We must solve this crisis!" Ripred spoke up. There was a murmur of approval.

Next to Gregor Ares started twitching, "Ares? Is there something you need to say?" Luxa inquired.

"N no." Ares stammered and began twitching again. Luxa shrugged and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Gregor yawned and began moving in his seat for a better position.

Finally Ares stood up, "Yes Ares." Luxa said.

"It was me ok? I ate the cookies! It was me!" The council room became silent.

Luxa glared at him, "You. Ate. My. Cookies!"

"Luxa calm down." Vikus said while trying to hold her back with his cane.

"I'll deal with you later." She said with a wicked smile on her face, "Now that that has been taken care of…"

Luxa droned on and on. It wasn't hard for Gregor to pretend to fall asleep. Even though the members of the council noticed him they ignored him. That is until he started snoring.

The snores were loud and obnoxious. When Luxa finally heard him she turned her attention towards him and walked quietly and deliberately over to him. Ares gulped and looked nervous again. Gregor was a great actor but not that great. Or so he thought.

Luxa walked behind his chair and proceeded to stare at him seeing if he would feel the pressure of her gaze on him. When that didn't work she pulled his chair out and dumped him on the floor.

"Hey!" Gregor yelled, "I was trying to sleep there!"

"You will not sleep in MY council meetings! Is that understood?" Luxa shouted back at him. Gregor nodded weakly, picked his chair back up and was the most alert for the rest of the meeting.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

**So whatcha think? I thought that one was pretty funny. haha Bob. Just a little heads up Bob may appear in later chapter! Haha =) So yep I love hearing all your ideas. Speaking of ideas..... Thank you Mystic Lightinging, Evil Gregor the Overlander, and roughdiamond5! By the way if you haven't figured it out yet I'm thanking them because their ideas are in the story. **

**Oh and heres a little bit about Sydney for those of you who didn't want to read OENB. She is Gregor's sister and she is a Speaker. Speakers can speak multiple langues with ease. She and Howard and in love. And if you have read it did you get the gangster part? haha thanks again for reading! ~chocoyum4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do own TUC!! Yay haha just kidding! ;) made you look! But seriously I don't sad day. Don't take Sydney the game or Bob! Bob will get very angry....... Ok so this is very sad but only a little bit. I won't be updating for maybe two weeks. I know sad, but our 8th grade class is taking a trip to Colorado!! So I'm completely stocked!!! We have spring break the week after that so I will probably update after I get back. Onwards! **

**Chapter 6**

It was night again and all was quiet…. Except for the small group of creatures gathered in Luxa's chambers.

Ripred spun the bottle waiting for his next victim. The bottle landed on Hazard. "Ah Hazard, would you rather see if you can get sunburned by going to the Overland or using torches during the day?" Ripred asked him already knowing the answer.

Proving his point Luxa stood, "I will not allow Hazard to venture to the Overland and stay there all day!" she told him. Ripred grinned and Sydney scribbled down the dare.

"If I am not allowed to go to the Overland then I guess I'll use the torches tomorrow since we do not have classes." Hazard said taking the bottle and giving it a fierce spin.

To his delight it landed on Stellovet, _time for revenge!_ Hazard thought. "Stellovet would you rather come to the next meeting dressed as Barney and sing his song or hug the first 50 people you see including Queen Athena because she is coming to Regalia tomorrow."

"Barney? Who is this Barney you speak of?" Stellovet asked.

"He is a character in the Overland that little kids like a lot." Hazard told her.

"Well since I do not know this Barney I guess I will have to hug 50 people." She said grudgingly then glared at Hazard. _Hugs?! Why must he torture me with hugs? I hate hugs with a passion. Does he not realize this is why I am so bitter? Wait did I just think that. Oh well I am not bitter. _Stellovet smiled to herself. "When must I do this?"

"Tomorrow duh." Hazard told her and she grabbed the bottle.

Stellovet spun the bottle and it landed on her brother Howard. She smiled evilly at him and began to think out the horrors that she could put her brother through. "Howard would you rather perform the Macarena while singing it or plug up one of the bathrooms?"

"I refuse to sing! So I will plug up the bathroom on the third floor. It is the least used…. I think" Howard said. He gathered his supplies and the group ventured to the third floor bathroom. Howard had gotten the third floor and fourth floor bathrooms mixed up. The third floor one was actually the most used. Havoc was sure to happen during the next day. **(Insert evil author laugh here)**

Howard went into the men's side first he took off his shirt so that he could dry off with it later and dived to the bottom of the bathtub. He took the giant plug and stopped the water from exiting the tub. He surfaced and next did the sinks and the toilet.

He dried off and went over to the girl's side of the bathroom. There was a scream and one of the workers ran out. Howard came out a few moments later his face still red from the encounter.

"What happened?" Sydney asked Howard trying not to look at his six-pack.

Howards face turned redder, "There was a girl coming out of the relief room." He said and the other burst out laughing. They stopped quickly and ran back to Luxa's room because they had heard footsteps coming their way.

Once back in the room Sydney looked at the watch she had brought with her. It was really early in the morning. "I believe it is time to conclude this session. I personally can't wait to see how tomorrow is going to play out." The group dispersed and got ready for the next day. Each dreamed of dares they would do to each other.

The next morning Hazard awoke and grabbed a towel and a pair of pants. He then proceeded to lay his towel in the middle of the hallway and take all the torches on that floor and place them around his towel. He ran to the museum and came back with a pair of Aviator sunglasses. He lay down on his towel and waited.

After about an hour an Underlander came stumbling through the hallway. When he saw Hazard lying there he thought the little boy was on fire. He rushed to Hazard and when he saw that he wasn't on fire he asked, "Why have you taken all the torches and placed them around yourself?"

"I'm trying to get a tan." Hazard said simply. The Underlander looked puzzled but just shrugged his shoulders and left the boy alone. A few moments later Stellovet came through saw Hazard laying there. She laughed and continued on her way. She had to find 50 people to hug and she would start in the High Hall. Since that was where Queen Athena was going to be arriving.

Stellovet peeked around the corner and saw an Underland couple making out on the ledge. She looked around the High Hall and saw that they were the only ones there. Stellovet tiptoed towards the couple and put her arms around both of them. The girl shrieked and the boy jumped. Stellovet laughed and ran back to her hiding place.

She would have to find a new one because this one was too obvious. She spotted a large urn and decided that was where her headquarters would be. She waited for her next victim. A young flier coasted in for a landing and Stellovet attacked. She ran up and hugged him then disappeared inside the urn.

A few moments later queen Athena appeared with her guards and a two Underlander's who had escorted her here. Stellovet jumped out of the urn and ran forward she first hugged the Underlander's then their bonds. Then she quickly hugged the queen's three guards and then the queen herself.

Queen Athena shrieked with outrage, and quickly took to the air again. She circled the High Hall searching for the person that had hugged her. When she could not find Stellovet she and her guards flew off to meet Vikus.

Stellovet followed them at a safe distance and slipped into the room in which they were meeting. On the way there she surprised Lapblood by hugging her and Andromeda. They had both been in a very serious discussion about the missing shrimp when they had been attacked.

Vikus began to speak and Stellovet ran up behind him and squeezed his waste then she hugged Queen Athena again and ran off. "The hug monster strikes again." The queen whispered. All through out the day the queen kept being hugged by the 'Hug Monster'. Stellovet went through the castle and hugged the doctors in the hospital, the staff in the kitchen (including Lidia), and even the unhugable Ripred who of course knew who it was.

The queen was supposed to eat dinner with the royal family and a few guests. Stellovet waited for her to enter and attacked again. The queen spread out her wings and took flight above the table while Stellovet scampered away. She came back in a few moments later trying to conceal her laughter and took her place at the table.

After everyone was seated Luxa asked, "Where is Hazard?" everyone shrugged and Hazard came in a few moments later as red as Bob the unstable lobster. He had a tan line where he had worn the sunglasses and was walking very carefully. He winced when he sat down in his seat. "Hazard what happened?" Luxa asked.

"I was trying to get a tan and I stayed under the torches to long." He told her blushing although you wouldn't notice it with his face so red.

After the first course was served a servant ran into the dinning room. He was soaking wet and gasping for breath. When he could breath again he said, "Queen Luxa. The third floor has been flooded."

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

**What do you think? Again I won't be able to update next week (if you didn't read the authors not at the top do so now) and I won't be replying to any reviews starting on Sunday around noon. But that doesn't mean stop reviewing! I have had 130 visitors so why arn't y'all reviewing?! Send me your ideas! And thanks to Kizanna the Underlander, Mystic Lightning, and roughdiamond5! I love your ideas so send me more and the rest of you send me yours! Thanks! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again sorry for the long wait! It took forever for my files to be transfered but anyways... Here is the long awaited chapter 7! Oh and as of now (at least in this story) the Underlanders know all the songs we do.**

**Chapter 7**

_Bob the unstable lobster began creeping up towards the surface. Trying not to alert Linda of what he was doing. Just as he was leaving their home on the bottom of the Waterway his tail hit the stone doorway. _

_Bob shrieked in pain which of course sent Linda scurrying to him. Linda glared at Bob and proceeded to kick his tail until he had lain back down in his bed._

* * *

"Ok so if we planted it there then..."

"Then it would cause massive chaos!" Ares finished for Gregor.

"Yes!" Gregor shouted giving Ares a high-five. "Hey we need to get going to else we'll miss the meeting!" Gregor jumped on Ares and they flew to Luxa's quarters.

"Nice of you to just us," Luxa greeted them.

"Sorry we uh, um we..." Gregor stuttered.

"Yes?" Luxa prompted.

"We had to finish up something for Vikus." Ares told her. She seemed to take it as truth.

It was Howard's turn to spin so Luxa handed him the bottle. Howard spun and the bottle landed on Ares. "Ares," said Howard grinning, "Would you rather yell 'Traitor in the city' then dive-bomb someone or volunteer to teach young fliers?"

Ares froze for a moment remembering his horrific school days and stupid Metallica and his antics Ares shuddered, "I will never again set foot in that cave again!" he yelled.

Gregor and Howard exchanged a look, "It's ok buddy" Gregor said patting Ares on the back. Ares nodded calming back down.

"Ok so I guess we're going into the city now right?" Sydney asked. Howard nodded and they set out.

After the others went into hiding Ares started flying around screaming "Traitor in the city! Traitor in the city!" the Underlanders began to come out of their homes looking around franticly.

Ares dived to the nearest Underlander plucking him off the ground. The Underlander screamed.

From the ground…..

Luxa turned to Gregor, "Maybe we should help him out."

"How?" he asked her.

"I do not know we shall, what's the word?"

"Improvise?"

"Yes that." Luxa said getting on Aurora. Gregor slipped on behind her.

"Ares!" Gregor yelled, "Stop!"

Ares turned to Gregor, "I must save you! There is a traitor in the city!"

"No Ares!" Luxa yelled, "It was just a dream!"

"A dream?" asked Ares looking puzzled.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." said Gregor taking Luxa's idea and running with it, "Now put the nice Underland man down."

Ares set the man on the ground and he scrambled up running back inside his home.

"Now let us go back to the palace." Ares nodded and obeyed Luxa, "We are very sorry to have disturbed your rest. Let me assure you that there is no traitor." The Underlander's nodded and went back to their homes, and the rest of the group snuck back to the palace.

"Beautiful performance Ares!" Howard said laughing. The others agreed and Ares spun the bottle and it landed on Mareth.

"Mareth, would you rather start singing 'Dance Dance' in a big crowd, or announce your love to Howard at the next council meeting?" Ares asked grinning.

Mareth sighed, "I will announce my love to Howard at the next council meeting. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Ripred answered for Luxa. She glared at him, "What? We must find out what is happening to the shrimp!"

The other's agreed and Mareth spun the bottle. It landed on Dulcet who blushed. "Dulcet, would you rather go on a date with me to Ares' Cave or to a different picnic site?" Mareth said so quickly he had to repeat himself.

"A more secret picnic site." Whispered Dulcet.

"Aww" the group said in unison. Both Mareth and Dulcet blushed and Dulcet spun the bottle. They watched it turn around and around until it stopped on Aurora.

"Aurora, would you rather start a food fight by throwing something at Lidia or kiss Ares at the next council meeting?"

Aurora sat still thinking. She didn't want anyone to know of her crush on Ares. What if he did not feel the same way? It would ruin everything. "I will start a food fight by hitting Lidia." She said.

Everyone was silent. Surly Aurora knew that starting a fight with the crazy cook meant suicide. Did she really want to die that badly? Or was it something else. Almost everyone knew that Ares had a crush on Aurora. Was this her way of turning him down?

Luxa broke the awkward silence, "Well since we have a meeting tomorrow," she began glaring at Ripred, "We need to get to sleep. So goodnight all I will see you in tomorrow's meeting."

* * *

"The meeting is about to begin please take your seats." Vikus said and the room began to quiet. "At the last meeting we discussed the shrimp problem. Now in this meeting we must figure out some sort of plan."

The meeting droned on and on finally Mareth stood, "Do you have something to say Mareth?" asked Vikus.

"Yes, I do." He cleared his throat. "I would like to proclaim my love to Howard. Howard, "tears filled Mareth's eyes and he chocked out, "you are the best brother like friend I have ever had I want to thank you for always being there for me. So thank you Howard. I love you brother."

"That was beautiful," Gregor said standing up and clapping loudly.

Vikus placed a hand to his head and leaned on his cane heavily. What was he going to do with them?

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_( ) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

**I'm back! =) Well what do you think? I would like to thank Mystic Lightning for their ideas. I have plans in place for the rest of y'alls so don't worry. ;) Always enjoy seeing what you come up with. Now that the computer is here and all my files have been transfered over I should be able to update regularly. ~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy!**

**Review reply: Sydney (); that's really cool! =) the name of Sydney's bond is Cleves.**

**Chapter 8**

It was time for lunch. The council meeting had adjourned and no one had come up with a suitable plan on how to stop the shrimp from disappearing.

Luxa and Aurora were standing in line with the others in the cafeteria. Aurora whispered what she wanted to Luxa and then went to find a seat near the food counter.

A few moments later Luxa came back grinning. "Are you ready?" she asked her bond.

Aurora nodded and prepared for battle. She grabbed some food in her claws and shrieked. Then she flew up in the air and hurled it at Lidia. "FOOD FIGHT!" she yelled as loud as she could. Then she dived back to her table and Luxa jumped on her back with the tray of food.

"No!" Lidia shouted as she wiped the food off of her face. She glared at the people throwing food at each other.

Luxa laughed and threw some stew on her head. Then Aurora flew off so that Luxa could attack someone else. They spotted Gregor and Ares flying together with food and targeted them. Luxa took a slice of cake off of their try and threw it at Gregor and Ares. The cake landed on Ares' face and splattered all over Gregor who was laughing mechanically.

"Rat's eye!" she yelled as Aurora made a quick getaway. Then they spotted Ripred who was happily licking stew off of his face. "Let's go." Luxa whispered as she held a pot of shrimp in cream sauce. They flew silently over Ripred and dropped the pot on his head.

"YES!" Ripred yelled and began eating the dish that had landed on his head. "Can this get any better?" he asked no one in particular.

The fight progressed for hours until Lidia came out of the kitchen with one of her giant knifes. "Get out of my cafeteria!" she screamed then spotted Aurora. "Except for you, I am going to make your life miserable!" she yelled.

Aurora gulped and landed. Luxa slid off of her back and gave Aurora a sympathetic look as she along with everyone else left.

"Clean. Now." She said while holding the knife. Lidia looked hysterical. Aurora had a hard time keeping a straight face as she cleaned. Lidia had a piece of shrimp sticking out of her ear and her clothes were wet with stew. Her hair was sticking out wildly in places, and there were bits and pieces of cake all over her.

That night Aurora was the last one in Luxa's room. She was extremely tired and hadn't even had time to bath so there were still pieces of food stuck to her fur.

"It is my turn to spin correct?" she asked tiredly.

Luxa nodded and handed her the bottle, Aurora spun and it landed on Howard, "Howard, would you rather run around Regalia screaming 'Mareth's gone Mental' or start singing Dance Dance in a big crowd?"

"I will not sing." Howard stated.

"Aww but you have such a pretty voice!" Sydney said smiling at him sweetly.

"No you cannot make me." He said crossing his arms and turning away from the group.

"Well it is not too late so let us go." Aurora said as everyone headed out into the city.

As soon as Howard's feet touched the ground he sprinted down the main street and began screaming, "Mareth has lost his mind! How could he have proclaimed his love for me when I am not good enough for him? Someone please! Tell me the reason for this madness?"

"Now why did he have to go and bring that up?" Mareth muttered as the others laughed.

Then suddenly there was an explosion, and Bob the unstable giant lobster came charging into the city wearing a tutu.

Howard gasped and stopped his rant as Bob came towards him. "N-n-nice lobster." He stuttered as he backtracked towards the group.

"You're gonna pay humans!" he said as the Underlanders stared at him. Then he noticed everyone was staring at him. "Don't cha know it's rude too stare at somebody foo? Yo mammas musta never taught yous right. Man y'all needs tah learn some manners foshizzle!"

"Mah skizzles!" Sydney shouted as if she couldn't help it.

"What?" Gregor asked confused.

Sydney sighed, "When somebody says foshizzle and they don't add mah skizzles then you have to." The group stared at her. "What? It's true! Ask Cleves he's supposed to be getting back tomorrow anyways."

Gregor shook his head and they all turned their attention back to Bob."Now wheres was I's? Oh yeah… bring it on foo! Mwahahahaha!"

"Don't worry I've got him." Ripred said sighing. "Hey Bob! I have to show you something!"

"Yous won't distract me!" Bob yelled.

"But it's shiny."

"Shiny?"

"Yes now follow me!" Ripred said leading Bob off to a tunnel off of the city and whacking him in the head before throwing him into the Water Way.

"Well that was interesting." Said Howard who had rejoined the group the others nodded and they went quickly back to Luxa's chambers.

After Ripred had come back Howard spun the bottle the unlucky person was Hazard.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_(Check) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

_(Check) scream 'Mareth's gone mental' while running through Regalia-Ho_

_( ) ?-Ha_

**Bob will be back! Anyways... So what do you think? What will Howard make Hazard do? Send me your love and ideas! Thanks ~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own TUC I do own the game and Sydney.**

** I'm soooo sorry! I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry about that. High School started last week and I've got a load of homework already, but I have not forgotten about this story! It's just I have to be in a certain mood to write stuff like this, but I'm working on it! I've got most of the next chapter planned out so the next update should be sooner. No promises though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hazard would you rather say 'rawer, I'm a taco fear me!' every time someone greets you? Or…" Howard leaned over and whispered something into Hazard's ear.

Hazard turned a deeper shade of red because his sunburn was still healing, "How did you find out?" he whispered. Howard smiled smugly, "Fine, I'll say 'Rawer, I'm a taco. Fear me!' every time someone decides to greet me." Hazard pouted as he spun the bottle. He brightened when it landed on Sydney.

"Oh gosh, I'm scared now." Sydney laughed as Hazard thought.

"Would you rather charge one silver coin to get into the bathroom or go to the Overland and rob an old lady?"

"Stand in front of the bathroom and charge money duh! Besides I like old ladies. They sometimes give me free candy!" She said then spun the bottle, "Ares, would you rather ask Aurora out or drink 2 gallons of sour milk?"

The entire room grew still as Ares opened his mouth, "Aurora will you go out with me?" the entire groups heads swiveled around to look at Aurora.

"Yes!" she squealed as she flew over to Ares and wrapped her wings around him. Ares smiled a huge smile as he hugged her back just as enthusiastically.

"Well it's about time." Ripred said and flicked his tail, "You could smell that those two were attracted to each other from a mile away!"

Gregor laughed and Ripred shot him a look. "Ares picked up the bottle happily and spun it. Then as it stopped Ares put his game face back on, "Stellovet would you rather chant 'Free to pee' in front of the bathrooms after Sydney has started to collect money or use _really _bad pick-up lines to get a date?"

Stellovet glared at Ares, "I have a reputation to maintain you know." Ares glared back, "Fine, I'll chant 'Free to pee'." She said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like Hazard. She then grabbed the bottle and spun it Ripred became her unlucky victim. "Ripred would you rather in the next council meeting renounce your bond with Luxa, bond with Gregor, have a fight with Gregor, and then return to Luxa or… get high off of sharpie?"

"What's sharpie?" he asked contemplating his options.

"It's a marker that you can get high off of." She replied still pouting.

"And how would you know this?" Howard asked his sister giving her _the look_.

"A kid from my class did it once." She said shrugging. Howard nodded still suspicious.

"How long have you exactly been planning this one dare?" Ripred asked.

"About since we started this game." She said smirking.

"Ahh well then I think I'll choose the first one. This is going to be interesting." He said flicking his tail again.

"Everyone off to bed!" said Luxa looking at the watch Sydney had given her. "We have another council meeting during late day."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Ripred whined.

"Oh? Did someone not tell you?" asked Luxa innocently.

"No, _someone_ did not tell me." He said pointedly to Luxa. She just shrugged her shoulders, and the clan went off to bed.

On the way back to their room Ares asked Gregor, "When are we to put the plan into action?"

"Soon," Gregor replied, "really soon." Ares grinned evilly and they both fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

Hazard got up the next morning thinking of ways to get revenge on Howard for finding out about his secret. He was almost on his way to the dining hall and almost missed the Underland servant who greeted him, "Good morning Hazard." He said.

Hazard looked up into his face, "Rawer! I'm a taco! Fear me!" he yelled then ran into the dining hall. Once he entered he could see Gregor and Howard laughing at the table.

"Good morning Hazard." They said in unison grinning.

"Rawer! I'm a taco! Fear me!" Hazard yelled, and the dinning area became silent as Howard held his sides and part of the table to keep from falling over. Gregor was laughing so hard that he leaned back to far and fell off the bench which made both of them laugh even harder. Hazard's face became red and he ran to get in the short line for breakfast.

Sydney didn't even bother to go to breakfast. Instead she borrowed from her secret stash of Overland food that she had hidden from Lidia. Then she grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a long overcoat, and a wide rimed hat. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and put on her costume. Next she took a sack and went to the bathroom on the third floor. She leaned up against the wall and began to wait.

Soon a young girl no more than her own age approached. Sydney pushed off the wall and walked to the girl who was about to enter the bathroom. "New rules." She said making her New York accent even more pronounced than usual. "You gotta pay to use the facility. One silver coin." The girl sighed and dug into her pocket for the money then she dropped it into Sydney's bag and entered the bathroom.

Sydney smiled as she examined the money, but quickly put it away as her next victim came.

Stellovet got up not long after Sydney did and hurried to the Museum to find something big to write on. She found an old poster board that only had a few pencil marks on it. Then she dug out a marker and wrote 'FREE TO PEE' in huge letters. She examined her handy work, and left to go inspect the situation by the bathroom before adding her poster to the mix.

She found Sydney standing there with a bag about three quarters of the way full smiling smugly. Stellovet began to go into the bathroom then Sydney made her move. "New rules," she said with her accent peeking over her sunglasses, "you gotta pay if you wanna pee."

"How much?" Stellovet asked as an Underlander walked by.

"One silver coin." Sydney said shaking her bag of change.

"That's outrageous!" Stellovet yelled.

"Hey if you gotta go you gotta go, and you gotta pay."

"I don't think so." She said and stormed off. Once she reached the Museum she attached her poster board to a stake, and returned to the bathroom scene.

She started walking back and forth between the bathrooms chanting "Free to pee. Free to pee."

"Knock it off. You're bad for business." Sydney said glaring at Stellovet.

Stellovet ignored her and continued chanting.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_(Check) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

_(Check) scream Mareth's gone mental' while running through Regalia-Ho_

_(Check) say 'Rawer I'm a taco. Fear me!' when someone greets him-Ha_

_(Check) charge money to go to the bathroom-Sy_

_(Check) ask Aurora out- Ar_

_(Check) chant 'Free to pee' in front of earlier mentioned bathroom- St_

_( ) renounce bond with Luxa bond with Gregor have fight bond with Luxa- R_

**I'm still sorry! I spent all night working on this for you guys. Thanks to Mystic LIghtning, roughdiamond5, Queen Lyds, and ZoeyLautner for your ideas. Oh and my friend from school =) don't give up on me please! if I don't update in a while send me a PM and if it's years then I either died or have been admited into a mental institution (just kidding ;)) **

**~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"I said knock it off!" Sydney yelled as yet another Underlander joined the chant.

"Free too pee! Free to pee!" the said marching back and forth between both bathrooms.

Sydney glared at all of them. "Fine!" she shouted, "You're all free to pee. Ok?" The Underlander's stopped chanting, and cheered. Then Sydney looked at her watch and made her way to where the council meeting was going to be held.

Sydney sat down at the council table pouting while Stellovet sat across from her with a triumphant smirk on her face. The girls glared at each other each time there eyes met.

Not long after they had both sat down, Gregor entered with Ares, and Cleves. "Cleves!" Sydney shouted jumping up, and hugging him tightly around his neck. The bat with white fur and gold spots returned the hug of the Overland girl.

"Hello Sydney." he purred, "How have you been?"

"I've been a bit put out, I guess you could say." she said glaring at Stellovet. Stellovet smiled sweetly, and began to study her nails. "How are you?"

"I am well thank you. I have heard from a fellow flier that strange things have been happening these past few days."

"Really? What have you heard?" she asked slowly.

"Well for one thing have you seen Hephaestus? Someone shaved him in his sleep! Also I have heard reports of rough lobsters, and goings on near the third floor bathroom."

Sydney and Stellovet exchanged glances, "Interesting." Stellovet said slowly.

"Indeed, very interesting," Sydney said slyly. At that moment Vikus entered the room.

"Good late day all." He said nodding and taking his place at the beginning of the table. The other council members began to slowly trickle in, and each person took their place. "Now that we are all here," Vikus began, but was cut short by Hazard bursting through the entrance of the hall, "Greetings Hazard, is there anything you are needing? I must ask you to leave; we are in the process of a very important meeting."

Hazard froze then answered, "RAWR! I'm a taco! Fear Me!" he screamed, and ran back out into the hallway.

Those who were playing the game snickered while the other council members sat there looking confused. "Anyways," Vikus continued, "I believe Luxa has come to a solution to our um shrimp problem." Vikus sat down and Luxa stood.

"Greetings all." She said looking out over the council, "I believe that we should stop focusing on the shrimp. Have we never had seasons like this before with other animals we use for food? Yes we have, the shrimp must be in one of those seasons. It is a simple explanation, and one that we should have come to sooner."

"Lies!" said Ripred standing, "You know this is not true! You just don't care!"

"Is that so? What makes you think that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You have never cared. Shrimp and cream sauce is the one thing that gives me joy in life, and you just want to take it away. How can you be so heartless?"

"Heartless? _You_ are the heartless one."

"No I am not! Lies!"

"Why don't we just ask a certain crawler _ambassador_?"

Ripred froze, and then his tail twitched. "You go too far." He said quietly. Luxa just stared at him angrily. "This bondage is over!" the council gasped.

"Fine!" Luxa shouted, and crossed her arms.

"Fine! I'm bonding with Gregor." Ripred said turning to Gregor who was sitting in his chair watching the whole scene unfold.

All heads swiveled to look at him. Gregor glanced at Ares who gave a slight nod. "Sure," Gregor shrugged.

"Gregor!" Luxa exclaimed.

"What?" he asked

"You can't just bond with Ripred right after he has broken a bond with me!"

"Too bad princess, he just did." Ripred said smirking; "Besides I always liked him more than you anyways."

Luxa's eyes widened, and she grew furious. "How dare you." she said slowly.

"If it makes you feel better I like you more that Ripred." Gregor chimed in.

"You do?" Ripred said with a hurt look in his rat eyes.

"Of course, she's pretty, smart, funny, gorgeous, amazing, nice, pretty much everything your not." Gregor said simply.

"That is it! I will not take any more insults from you! This bondage is over!" Ripred shouted and turned away from Gregor who shrugged, and went back to his original position.

"Ok, good for you." he said yawning.

"Don't you dare go to sleep." Luxa said glaring at him.

Gregor gave her a look. "Gosh you're both so demanding. Gregor do this, Gregor don't do that. Give it a rest already!"

"We do not!" Ripred and Luxa said at the same time then glared at each other.

"You're alike too you know, both sarcastic and annoying at times."

"Annoying?" Luxa asked.

"She's not annoying." Ripred laughed, "She was annoying at age five. Now she's got it down to a torture."

"Exactly! Just like Ripred isn't sarcastic, he's got it down to an art."

"That's right! Shall we?" Ripred asked holding out his tail.

"Yes, we shall." Said Luxa holding out her hand, and shaking his tail. "We are now rebounded!" she announced.

"Meeting adjourned!" Ripred said and they walked out together discussing who knows what.

Vikus sighed, "I will let you all know when we shall resume discussion of the missing shrimp." Those who were still left in the hall quickly departed.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_(Check) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

_(Check) scream Mareth's gone mental' while running through Regalia-Ho_

_(Check) say 'Rawer I'm a taco. Fear me!' when someone greets him-Ha_

_(Check) charge money to go to the bathroom-Sy_

_(Check) ask Aurora out- Ar_

_(Check) chant 'Free to pee' in front of earlier mentioned bathroom- St_

_(Check) renounce bond with Luxa bond with Gregor have fight bond with Luxa- R_

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I felt like this dare needed a chapter all to it's self. What do you think? Oh I bet I know! "OMG! she actually updated before a month and a half went by!" haha watch somebody actually have that thought...**

**~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy! I'm not going to make up any excuses, but I am sorry. I have many ideas for the ideas you gave me though so be happy! It was actually last weekend when I started working on this chapter, and then I got a review and it reminded me that people actually read this story so here it is! Again many appoligies. Pleas read bottom A/N**

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter is dedicated to crazythunderpiegal 39 because she is the reason I actually finished this chapter.**

**As of now they know all Overland songs**

"Wait, I'm confused. If we place it there then it might not work. So why are we going to place it there?" Gregor asked as he and Ares looked over a map of the palace.

"Because any other place and it would have been noticed." Ares explained.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Gregor said nodding slowly. They talked for a few moments longer making adjustments for their plan and going over as many aspects as they could. Suddenly they heard footsteps beginning to enter their room and Gregor snapped the scroll they had been writing on shut and Ares hid it under the bed.

"There you are!" Luxa said coming into the room. "I have been looking ever where for the two of you. The game is starting early. We thought you had gotten the message, but apparently not. Oh well, come. The others are waiting." She said motioning them to follow her. The boys exchanged looks of relief and followed Luxa out of the room.

Once they had entered her quarters Gregor noticed Cleves had joined the group, and then shot a glare over at Howard and deliberately sat as far away from him as he could get. Howard in retaliation wrapped his arm tighter around Sydney. Sydney rolled her eyes then shot Luxa a look that said 'hurry-up-or-they-will-end-up-doing-something-stupid'. Luxa nodded and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

But before she could speak Hazard ran into the room, "Sorry I'm late." He said breathlessly. "Did I miss anything?"

Many people in the group exchanged glances then, "Hey Hazard!" they chorused.

Hazard glared at all of them, "Rawer! I'm a taco! Freaking fear me!" he yelled then sat down angrily beside Dulcet. The group chuckled before Luxa continued.

"Thank you all for getting here early. I have a few announcements that I have to make to the group. As you know the third annual karaoke contest will be held a week from now in the Arena. I trust you all have heard about it." Luxa saw several nods, but both Gregor and Sydney shook their heads. "Oh yes that's right. Well anyways after the war we decided that we would need to have a bonding thing for both rats and humans."

"That's not the whole story and you know it." Ripred interrupted rolling lazily on his side. "What really happened was there were still squabbles between our two species and we needed a bonding activity, and this was the only thing both of us could agree on. They could both suffer the pain of listening to bad singers. Because everyone knows suffer a common pain, and you have sympathy for your enemy. Needless to say it worked, and it's become a regular thing here."

The twins nodded their heads, and Luxa continued, "_Anyways_, as I was saying the contest will be held next week, and we are all responsible for entering. Whether you decide to do a duet or go solo. It is up to you. We will have a council meeting about it in three days. Also two days from now the drama club is presenting a play called Love Story. I believe it is a spin off of the Overland movie, and we are expected to attend. Any questions?" The group shook their heads, "Let us get started then."

Luxa gave Ripred the bottle and the first victim of the night was Stellovet. She groaned audibly and placed her head in her hands, "Pay back," Ripred said cackling evilly, "My dear Stellovet, would you rather do a duet with me during the contest or when we go to the play get overly emotional?"

Stellovet glared at him before answering, "Get overly emotion. Who would want to do a duet with you? Eww you're probably a horrible singer anyways." Ripred didn't say anything. He just shrugged his shoulders not offended and began gnawing on a bone he had brought from dinner. Stellovet shrugged hers as well and grabbed the bottle. It spun and landed on Howard. "Howard, would you rather wrestle another rat or sing 'Barbie Girl' for the contest?" Stellovet thought she had him, but turns out she didn't.

"Guess I'm going to have to wrestle a rat." Howard sighed. Stellovet's smug face fell. "I'm already doing a duet with Sydney." He explained to the group, smirking at Gregor who shot him another glare.

"Ok hold on." Dulcet said standing, "What's up with you two? Gregor you've been shooting glares at Howard the entire time, and Howard I know you've been doing something to irritate him."

Howard shrugged avoiding the question, and Gregor shot another glare at Howard. Dulcet gave both of them a look before Sydney spoke up, "Gregor caught Howard and I making out in an empty room." Howard gave Sydney a look, and Gregor of course glared at Howard then to change it up a bit, his sister, "Would both of you stop it? Gregor it's not like you don't do the same thing with Luxa! And Howard don't be so immature. It's not like they don't know we do it."

Dulcet sat down, "Ok, wow. Go ahead continue."

Howard stood, "Come on Ripred. I have to wrestle you."

"Why me?" Ripred whined, "Can't you just go find some unsuspecting rat?"

Howard sighed, "No, because I'd rather not die tonight."

"Good point." Ripred sighed and rolled back over and then stood, "Ok, everyone stand back." The group made a wider circle, and then Howard and Ripred took up their fighting stance.

Then Howard charged Ripred and tried to get him in a headlock, but Ripred ducked, and latched his tail around Howard's ankle and dragged him down, then pinned him to the ground. Howard then retaliated by biting Ripred's tail. Ripred howled with pain, and jumped off of him surprised. Howard then jumped on the rat's back, and rode him like a bull before Ripred finally managed to knock him off and sat on him again. "Hand enough yet?" Ripred growled.

"Never," Howard chocked out before flipping the rat over and wrapping his arms around Ripred's thick neck. The crowd cheered as they both struggled. Finally Ripred managed to totally squish Howard under him, and Howard gave in.

The two shook hands and sat back down in their respective spots. Ripred began to clean his tail, "I can't believe you bit my tail!" he shrieked.

Howard chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better I didn't like the taste." Ripred shot him a glare and Howard grabbed the bottle. It landed on Luxa, "My dear cousin, would you rather play Patty Cake during the next council meeting with my sister or sleep in the Overland?"

"You know very well I won't be sleeping in the Overland so why did you even ask?" Luxa asked him irritated. Howard shrugged and passed the bottle over to Luxa.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_(Check) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

_(Check) scream Mareth's gone mental' while running through Regalia-Ho_

_(Check) say 'Rawer I'm a taco. Fear me!' when someone greets him-Ha_

_(Check) charge money to go to the bathroom-Sy_

_(Check) ask Aurora out- Ar_

_(Check) chant 'Free to pee' in front of earlier mentioned bathroom- St_

_(Check) renounce bond with Luxa bond with Gregor have fight bond with Luxa- R_

_( ) get overly emotional during play- St_

_(Check) wrestle a rat- Ho_

_( ) play patty cake with St in next council meeting- Lu_

**Hi again. Thanks to crazythunderpiegal39, rayvenHawthorne, and gilbert48 for your ideas. Again I'm really sorry. I'll try and update again next weekend, but no promises because I've let you down alot so far... I'm going to start trying though! I really am going to! I've already started the next chapter if that makes you feel better. And if I suddenly decided to drop off the face of the earth again feel free to PM me to make sure I'm still alive. If I don't reply for more than two months I'm either dead or I've been grounded a REALLY long time. Oh and make sure to yell at me when you PM me.**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** crazythunderpiegal39- Thanks for your ideas and your review. It got me back on track. I will definatly be using your ideas. If you noticed I changed one just a bit because I thought it might fit better =) Thanks again I'll try to update soon!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy! So this was originally supposed to be a Christmas chapter, but now it's not! Haha we've been having some really crazy weather down here in Texas in case you haven't heard, and I got home from school really early today and decided it was time I updated. **

**Chapter 12**

Suddenly a noise was heard and the gang froze. Luxa set the bottle down quietly and grabbed Sydney's hand, dragging her into her room while the others jumped on bats and flew quickly away.

Later that same morning Sydney woke up excitedly, and she had no idea why. Sydney then pressed a button on her watch to see what day it was in the Overland because she liked to know what the date was. She squealed with delight when she saw it was February 14. "It's Valentine's Day! Finally!"

Luxa groaned and rolled over on the bed, "Go back to sleep Sydney. No one cares about your stupid Overland holidays." She mumbled and then placed a pillow over her head.

"Hurtful!" Sydney said placing a hand over her heart. Luxa then hit her with the pillow on her head and put it back so that she was again in the darkness she loved so dearly. Sydney just rolled her eyes and quickly changed her clothes. Then she went to go find her brother.

"Gregor!" she shouted excitedly while jumping on his bed once she reached his room.

"What?" he moaned.

"It's Valentine's Day! Get up! There's so much to do!"

Gregor sighed lifted his head from the pillow, "No, it's not. Valentine's is next month. We like just had Christmas, remember? We went up to see Mom and Dad and everybody."

"Yeah, two months ago, look," Sydney said shoving her watch in his face. Gregor opened up a bleary eye and looked at the watch. "See told you so." She said smugly. Gregor shot her a glare before shifting his position and 'accidently' knocking his sister over. She let out a grunt of discomfort as she hit the floor.

"Please no. I hate Valentine's Day," he groaned.

Sydney snickered, "Too bad bro. Let's go, you've got some planning to do."

Gregor suddenly sat up wide awake, "Oh please no. Please tell me you're not about to drag me off to help you carry out one of your crazy impossible schemes." Sydney grinned evilly, and Gregor looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing her to us. You can have her back now. We're finished with her."

Sydney reached up from the floor and shoved her brother so that he fell off the other side of the bed. "You know you love me. Now get your lazy butt up and help me with my plans. Besides you don't want Luxa to miss out on Valentine's Day do you?"

"I could honestly care less. Besides it's a stupid holiday. Ow!" Gregor sat there on the floor rubbing his arm. As he had ranted Sydney had crawled over the bed and hit his arm to shut him up. "What was that for?"

"It is not a stupid holiday. I'll have you know that at my old home we celebrated almost every holiday together. So this one is special, and it's the first one that I get to spend with my family. Now get up, and get dressed. When you're done find Ares and meet me in the museum."

Sydney strode out of the room leaving Gregor sitting there on the floor. He sighed and stood up, _She always has to play the 'I was an orphan' card. Why couldn't she have been a homeless person that we had randomly picked up on the side of the road?_ He thought as he dressed quickly. He then went to find his bond and didn't even bother to try and explain the situation. He figured it would be best if his friend had no idea what he was getting into.

About ten minutes later Gregor and Ares arrived at the museum to find Gregor's sister pacing in front of it. "Took you long enough." She said before entering. Gregor followed cautiously behind her.

As soon as he entered he regretted it. There were piles of chocolate, other Valentine candy, decorations, and even mistletoe. "Why do you have mistletoe?" he asked stepping over a pink heart shaped doily.

"We missed Christmas." She muttered digging through a pile of decorations. Gregor nodded as if that made sense. "Ah! Here we go." Sydney said pulling out boxes of red, white, and pink streamers. "You and Ares go around and put these streamers up all over the palace, and _make sure it looks good._" She gave them a look, "When you're done report back here."

"What will you be doing?" Gregor asked suspiciously.

Sydney smiled innocently, "Oh, you'll see." She said and shooed them off.

Gregor and Ares exchanged looks then left Sydney to her scheming. "So what exactly it Valentine's Day?" Ares asked. Gregor sighed and tried to explain the ludicrous holiday celebrated by Overlanders all over America.

While Gregor was explaining the 'importance' of this holiday Sydney was still in the museum gathering her supplies. Gregor didn't know it yet, but Sydney had told most of the human population down there about Valentine's Day and had agreed to help them celebrate. She had also told them about Christmas and Halloween, and had helped them form their own holiday called Warrior Day where they would honor the Warrior that had saved them three years ago. That particular holiday the Underlander's would have reenactments of the Warrior's life and dress up like him. Little did he know that it was two weeks away on his birthday.

Sydney grinned as she gathered the fake arrows she had crafted and began to tie the notes people had been giving her for months to each individual arrow; she also attached flowers or candy to those who had requested their notes be sent with it. She then separated them into piles by one of the walls. After that she placed a quiver next to each pile with a piece of paper with the carrier's name on it. In two hours the carrier's and their bonds were to report to the museum to get their load.

After all that was finished Sydney heard soft scratching on the door. "Sydney it is me." Cleves whispered. Sydney smiled and let her bond in.

"Good you're here. We can start hanging the mistletoe above random doorways and in places in the hallway," she told him grabbing her stash of mistletoe.

Cleves sighed, "Please explain this concept to me again."

"Well," Sydney began, "since we missed Christmas and mistletoe involves kissing, and Valentine's Day involves kissing I figured that we would incorporate the two."

"I understood that part."

"Oh, well when a boy and a girl both walk under it they have to kiss, even if they don't want to. It's a tradition."

"Ah, so does that mean when a boy and girl bond pass under it they have to kiss?"

Sydney paused, "I hadn't thought of that. I'm going to go with no, but we just won't tell anybody. Besides we have the advantage."

"What is the advantage?" Cleves asked stopping at a random place in the middle of a hallway.

"We know where all the mistletoe is." Sydney replied hanging the plant on the ceiling.

**Heehee what's gonna come next? Only I know and I'm updating until I get the next chapter finished haha. Sorry it's taking so long... as always I love hearing from you, thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply****: fan reader ()- I like that dare haha! Definatly going to use it! Thanks so much for your review!**

**Mareth1fan- Thanks! Those were probably some of my favorites too haha, and you don't bother me. I love hearing from you! You're part of the reason why I updated today haha. I like you're idea, I'll probably use it sometime in the future. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and the idea for the game they are playing. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy! Thanks for all y'all's prayers! They really meant a lot!**

**Chapter 13**

"Howard!" Stellovet screeched.

Howard came stumbling into his sisters' room, "What?" he asked yawning. Stellovet had woken him up on his one day off from the hospital.

"What is the meaning of this absurd letter?" she asked angrily pointing to fake arrow protruding from her hair. She had already taken the paper off and read his note, but had been unable to untangle the arrow from her hair.

"Absurd letter?" Howard asked dumbly.

"Yes, it says, and I quote 'Happy Valentine's Day little sister. I hope the other spawns of Satan leave you alone on this wonderful day. Love your brother Howard.'"

"Oh that." Howard said grinning, "That my dear spawn of Satan is a Valentine. On this day people send little messages to the ones they love."

"And this is supposed to show me you love me?" she asked angrily holding up the Valentine.

Howard paused, "Yes," he decided.

Stellovet growled and crumpled up the paper in her hands, "Get. Out. Now." She said glaring at him. Howard hesitated, "Now!" she screeched.

Howard ran out of his sisters' room and across the hallway into his. Once he had entered he heard his sister scream again, "I'm going to kill you Howard!" Howard smirked and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile Luxa was sitting in her room reading a message sent to her by the lead girl in the play Love Story. It read:

_Dear Luxa,_

_We have known each other for a very long time now, and have been friends for a number of years. I have one request and I would be in your debt. My mother who lives in the Fount has gotten very sick and needs me to come and take care of her. I need you to step in for me as the lead. You know I would not ask this of you if it were not of the utmost importance. You know the lines just as well as I do. I am leaving during late day. Please send me your response as soon as you get this._

_Malcolm_

Luxa sighed, what could she do? She was queen, and as much as she hated to admit it, this was part of her duties. Luxa sighed again and grabbed a quill from her desk and began to write her reply to Malcolm. She just wouldn't tell anyone from the group, save Aurora.

Suddenly an arrow was shot into her room. Luxa flipped over the chair at her desk, and beside her bed with sword in hand. She then carefully reached for the note she saw attached to the fake arrow. It read:

_Dear Luxa,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, from your best friend in the entire world! _

_Sydney! _

Luxa groaned, _Sydney and her stupid Overland holidays, _she thought, _they will be the death of me. _Another arrow came through the entrance to her room, this time it was a Valentine from Hazard, she smiled as she read it. A few moments later she got one from Howard, and also from Gregor. _Maybe this one isn't too bad._

As soon as she thought that another arrow came flying through the air and landed in her hair. Luxa pulled it out, and read it. She groaned an anonymous person had sent her one. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gregor paced nervously in front of the museum doors. Where was his sister? She had said to meet her here so that she could show him something, something that had to do with him and Luxa. He sighed as he paced. It wasn't like his sister to be this late.

Just as he was beginning to wonder if she would ever show up a certain brown haired blue-eyed Overlander landed from above, startling him from his trance.

"Gregor!" Sydney greeted him excitedly, "Are you ready for what I have planned for you and Luxa?" Gregor shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll love me for it." She grinned as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the hallway.

"Please Sydney." He begged, "Why can't you just let me be? You know I hate this holiday. Come on, what have I ever done to you?"

"You've done plenty of things." She said scowling, "I seem to recall a certain 'game' at Thanksgiving." Gregor chuckled at the memory, but was quickly silenced by a glare from his sister. "You haven't really explained to me why you hate Valentine's Day so much."

Gregor swallowed, "It was a long time ago…"

-Flashback!-

_Young Gregor was playing on the playground at his elementary school on the day of Saint Valentine. He was just minding his own business drawing little pictures in the sand with is stick when we see a pretty girl come and sit beside him._

"_Hello Gregor." She said smiling shyly._

"_H-hi Samantha," Gregor stammered and blushed. _

"_Why don't you come and play with us over by the slide?" Samantha asked innocently. Gregor shrugged, and continued to draw on the ground with his stick. "Please come. You won't be the only boy there, Larry's playing too." She promised._

_Finally Gregor looked up at her, "Alright," he consented, and little Samantha grinned as she grabbed his hand, and led him over to where the group was playing a game similar to the one in this story. _

_As the game got started again Gregor began to realize what it really was, and a queasy feeling settled in his stomach. Suddenly the bottle landed on him, and he looked up to see a brown haired girl with bright blue eyes staring at him in shock. Gregor swallowed and glanced around the small circle of second graders._

"_Kiss her." Samantha demanded. Gregor shook his head as did the girl across from him. "Fine, Sydney, kiss him."_

"_Please Samantha, don't make me kiss him." Sydney begged._

"_Why not? Scared?"_

"_N-no, I just don't want to." Sydney finished lamely._

"_Don't be such a baby Sydney." Samantha said crossing her arms. Sydney swallowed and closed her eyes leaning forward. Gregor sat there traumatized as Samantha pushed him forward to meet Sydney's lips. _

_The game went on after that with Gregor and Larry being forced to play along. From that day forward Gregor had been close friends with Larry, and together they had vowed to hate Valentine's Day for the rest of their natural lives._

-End Flashback!-

"Eww!" Sydney screeched, "I can't believe that was you! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me? Ooooh gosh! Lord help me get that memory out of my head! Why Gregor, why?"

Gregor stood there until his sister was finished. "Because for one, I knew you would react this way, and two, I generally try to forget that dark, dark day."

Sydney shuddered again, "Let's agree never to speak of it again."

Gregor nodded solemnly, "Agreed."

"Good, now come on or we won't have to go over the plan for tonight."

Gregor groaned as his sister dragged him through the city of Regalia and out towards a secluded spot with a romantic picnic set up for two. Could his day get any worse?

**Heehee so the day is not yet over for our favorite Over and Underlanders *grinns evilly* At the end of the day I promise the game will resume, but look at it this way. If this has a small plot then I'll update a little faster. It also helps that I'm on spring break. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:****crazythunderpiegal39- sorry I didn't update before Valentine's Day, but well you know. Thanks for your review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own TUC I do own Sydney and would-you-rather-dares. (Why? Cause I made it up in the 4th grade) anyways enjoy!**

**I did it! I did it! I did it! Ha! What now?**

**Chapter 14**

"Please Sydney, just stop." Gregor pleaded with her as she helped her brother prepare for his date.

"One day you'll thank me for this." Sydney told him matter-of-factly.

"Of course I will. That's exactly why I'm begging you to STOP!" Gregor yelped as Sydney tugged at a particularly large knot that had formed in his un-brushed hair. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight." He growled as Sydney put some frilly smelling hair gel on her hands and began to plaster it to his head.

"When was the last time you even touched your hair?" Sydney asked ignoring his threat.

"Last week when I took a shower," Gregor replied nonchalantly.

Sydney paused in her preparations, but then continued on remembering that her brother was a slight germ-a-fobe and how he tried never to go longer than two days without bathing. She grinned wickedly; _I'm going to have to use that when we play tonight._ "What does Luxa see in you again?"

"Well besides my usual charm and good looks," Sydney snorted, and Gregor chose to ignore her continuing, "I'm actually pretty awesome." Gregor smirked and was rewarded with another yank of the brush. "You don't have to pull so hard!"

"Oops." Sydney said innocently. Gregor missed her cheeky grin, but could since something of the nature so he humphed in response. "You're free to go." She said finally, and Gregor shot up from his chair, "Don't you dare mess any of this up Gregor McCarthy!" she yelled after him. "Now to get ready for my date," Sydney smiled.

Howard had asked Sydney to join him on a romantic flight around the city. She sighed contentedly as she braided her hair. The only thing that could ruin tonight was her twin brother. If Gregor knew that she also had a date he would certainly convince Luxa to help him. She vowed that she would enjoy tonight no matter what happened. Even if afore mentioned brother and his girlfriend decided to ruin her date.

Two hours later Gregor went to Luxa's apartments to pick her up. They took a bat to the spot where he and Sydney had set up his picnic, and began to eat, chatting about trivial things. It was romantic, and Gregor actually began to enjoy the night despite his hatred of the day.

Then it was time for desert. ***Insert evil laughter made by the author of this fic here* **Gregor smiled as they ate. So far things hadn't been that bad. Luxa grinned at him as she popped a watermelon seed into her mouth, and swallowed. Before Gregor could stop himself he yelled, "Oh my gosh you're fruit pregnant!" then he froze, and a wide eyed astonished look replaced his calm *cough* normal *cough* expression.

"What did you just say?" Luxa asked slowly.

"I… um… Well you see… I… I got nothing." Gregor sighed defeated.

"That is what I thought you said." Luxa nodded solemnly, "Gregor, how in the world could I be fruit pregnant?"

"You can't be. It's just something Sydney and I do whenever one of us accidently swallows a seed of a fruit." Gregor tried to explain. He ended up having to tell the story of one of his and Sydney's frequent visits to their parents' house.

It was a warm summer day and Gregor's mom had bought some watermelon from the store. He and Sydney were sitting out on the back porch enjoying the tasty fruit, when instead of setting aside one of the seeds Sydney had eaten it. This caused Gregor to tell her that now that she had eaten a watermelon seed a plant would grow inside her stomach and she would become fat and look like she was pregnant. Suddenly Sydney stood up and yelled, 'Oh my gosh! I'm fruit pregnant," Which in turn caused both of them to fall into fits of laughter. It was now a joke between the two, and whenever possible they would remind each other of that day.

Now Gregor could see what the nasty habit made extremely awkward situations. He spent the rest of the date in awkward silence biding his time until they could go play would-you-rather-dares.

He was glowering by the time everyone had arrived, and he wasn't the only one. Stellovet and Hazard also had had an entertaining day. When Sydney came in the three gave her death glares, and she scooted closer to Howard who rolled his eyes.

"So," Sydney said drawing out the word. All members of the party stared at her. "How was everyone's day?"

Hazard grunted while Gregor shot her another glare. "I'll have you know that I HATE this stupid Overland holiday." Stellovet began, "I was caught under that cursed mistletoe six times today! Six! And I got a very large number of hateful Valentine's from some anonymous person." She ranted, "So my day was not exactly enjoyable, thanks for asking!"

"Stella," Howard warned.

"It was down right dreadful!"

"Stella," he said a bit louder.

"I hate you Sydney McCarthy! And don't you forget it! You will rue the day you _ever _thought Valentine's Day was a good idea to bring to the Underland! I swear I'll,"

"Stellovet!" Howard yelled causing his sister to stop mid rant. "Are you quite finished?" Stellovet sat down reluctantly still grumbling. "Luxa if you will please start."

Luxa took the bottle and spun. She was delighted when it landed on Sydney. "Sydney, would you rather scream 'The burritos will enslave us!' when someone says 'What' or try and get high off of eggnog?"

Sydney yawned, "Those are lame. Besides been there, done that with the eggnog. We used to have eggnog drinking contests back at the Orphanage. Bet you can guess who the winner was." She smirked triumphantly while Luxa rolled her eyes.

Sydney then took the bottle from her and spun it. An evil grin overcame her face as it slowly came to a stop in front of her brother. "My dear, dear brother, would you rather go around Regalia acting like a person with rabies, or go a month without bathing."

Gregor's face became pale as he thought over his options. "You know I do have a certain reputation to uphold." He growled. Sydney grinned in reply. Gregor sighed, "Iwon'tbatheforamonth." He mumbled.

"What?" Luxa asked.

"The burritos will enslave us!" Sydney shouted on que.

"I said I won't bathe for a month." Sydney grinned and passed on the bottle to her brother who glared at her again. "You know if looks could kill," he began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'd already be dead. Get on with it!"

Gregor sighed again and spun the bottle. It landed, which he noted with amusement, on his favorite rager friend. "Ripred, would you rather go a week without shrimp and cream sauce," the rat gave a sharp intake of breath, "or sing 'You Belong with Me' in the Arena dedicating your performance to the crawler ambassador that will be visiting again on that day.

You could see the struggle going on within Ripred's brain written plainly on his face finally he came to a decision. One he was sure to regret later on, "I," he paused painfully, "I'll go without shrimp and cream sauce." Tears formed in the rat's eyes.

"You're dare starts now." Gregor grinned. No one noticed that when Sydney was writing down the dares she made a little note to tell whoever dared Ripred next to used the song dare again.

_The List_

_(Check) show love and affection to a crawler- R_

_(Check) sing 'He Could be the One' (HM) in grass skirt and coconut bra- Gr_

_(Check) eat earwax-Au_

_(Check) break dance-Ho_

_(Check)_ _Steal food from kitchen-Lu_

_(Check) Training routine in Perdita's formal clothing –M_

_(Check) Shave a bat-St_

_(Check) in front of class express love for Luna-Ha_

_(Check) tell group who they like-D_

_(Check) outlandish comment at council meeting-Ar_

_(Check) pretend to fall asleep and snore at council meeting-Gr _

_(Check) kiss Gregor-Lu_

_(Check) dive into Waterway and bring up lobster used in attack on Fount-R_

_(Check) try to get sunburned by tanning with torches-Ha_

_(Check) hug 50 people including Queen Athena-St_

_(Check) plug up a bathroom-Ho_

_(Check) yell 'Traitor in the city' and dive bomb someone- Ar_

_(Check) announce love to Howard in council meeting- M_

_(Check) go on a dare with Mareth- D_

_(Check) start food fight by hitting Lidia –Au_

_(Check) scream Mareth's gone mental' while running through Regalia-Ho_

_(Check) say 'Rawer I'm a taco. Fear me!' when someone greets him-Ha_

_(Check) charge money to go to the bathroom-Sy_

_(Check) ask Aurora out- Ar_

_(Check) chant 'Free to pee' in front of earlier mentioned bathroom- St_

_(Check) renounce bond with Luxa bond with Gregor have fight bond with Luxa- R_

_( ) get overly emotional during play- St_

_(Check) wrestle a rat- Ho_

_( ) play patty cake with St in next council meeting- Lu_

_( ) say 'The burritos will enslave us!' when someone says 'What'- Sy_

_( ) go without bathing for a month- Gr_

_( ) no shrimp and cream sauce for a week- R_

**I did it! *does happy dance* I updated on time! Woot! Thanks to MysticLightning for something in the 12th chapter that I forgot to thank him for, and also to RayvnHawthorne, gilbert48, and crrazythunderpiegal39 for their ideas. You know the fruit pregnant part? heehee that's actually true story. Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Review Reply:**** Mareth1fan- I did! Haha =) thanks for your review!**


End file.
